La prochaine fois
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. NaseYoshi. Akame. YokoYasu. Cette année, les Kanjani fêtent Halloween chez Nagase.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La prochaine fois

Résumé : Cette année, la soirée d'Halloween des Kanjani se fait chez Nagase

Note : Je sais qu'Halloween est passé mais bon, cet OS est assez long (je trouve) donc il m'a fallu du temps pour le finir d'où le retard ^^

La prochaine fois

La porte s'ouvrit laissant Nagase Tomoya apparaître de l'autre côté. Un soupir passa les lèvres du sempai alors que son regard passait de la tenue de Yamashita Tomohisa à celle de Nishikido Ryo.

_ Vraiment ?

Un sourire crispé étira les lèvres de Yamapi alors que dans son dos Ryo adressait un immense sourire au Tokio.

_ J'ai fait la bêtise de laisser Ryo s'occuper des costumes.

_ Bah quoi ? Ils sont super nos costumes.

_ J'ai l'impression d'être sur le point d'aller tourner un porno à très bas budget.

_ Moi je trouve que tu es magnifique.

Soupirant avant de reporter son attention sur le plus vieux, Yamashita resserra les pans de son capuchon rouge sur ses épaules essayant de couvrir son torse nu du regard des autres. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est sur ses fesses moulées dans son pantalon de cuir sombre que son amant posait son regard.

_ Et toi sempai ? Tu es censé être Satan, c'est ça ?

_ Je trouvais que se déguiser en gardien des enfers serait comme prévenir ses abrutits de Kanjani de ce qui les attend si ils foutent le bordel dans mon appart'. Et Nishikido ?

Ryo leva les yeux du postérieur de son cadet jusqu'au regard noir de son aîné qui pointait un doigt menaçant sur lui.

_ Ça veut dire : On ne couche pas dans cet appartement quel que soit la raison !

_ Même si je risque d'exploser parce que Pi est vraiment trop sexy en petit chaperon rouge et que je suis un grand méchant loup affamé ?

_ Tu sais ce qui lui arrive au grand méchant loup à la fin de l'histoire ?

_ Euh… Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?

_ Il se fait castrer par le gardien des enfers pour lui apprendre à garder sa queue dans son pantalon.

Déglutissant difficilement, Ryo se redressa prêt à faire un salut militaire si on lui demandait tout en laissant son regard détailler le torse aussi musclé mais beaucoup plus large que le sien de Nagase que son débardeur en résille laissait à la vue de tous. Le pantalon de cuir et les grosses bottes s'accordaient parfaitement avec la veste de cuir, les cornes et les fausses ailes du Tokio. Tout ça sans parler de sa fourche qui semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus réelle.

_ Message reçu.

_ Bien. Tu peux entrer.

Se décalant sur le côté, le gardien des enfers laissa ses cadets pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Tomoya essaya de ne pas prêter attention au grand méchant loup au torse nu et jean noir déchiré qui entourait les hanches d'un petit chaperon rouge très peu vêtue de façon possessive. Le couple SM déjà présent dans son salon ne l'aidait pas à penser que cette soirée allait bien se passer.

Installé sur le canapé, Maruyama Ryuhei laissa un sifflement passer ses lèvres en voyant les deux ex-News apparaître devant lui. Sifflement qui lui valut une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Murakami Shingo qui se trouvait assis à côté de lui.

_ Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Comment tu veux ne pas apprécier ça ?

_ T'as perdu ton pari à cause de ça. Yoko te laissera pas partir si t'as pas l'argent.

S'asseyant à côté de ses collègues, Nishikido fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous avez encore parié dans mon dos ? Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ?

D'un mouvement de bras possessif, Ryo força Tomohisa à s'assoir sur ses genoux le faisant soupirer une nouvelles fois.

_ Pour savoir si oui ou non, Yamashita allait te laisser l'habiller en chaperon rouge de pervers.

_ Qui à parier que j'y arriverai pas ?

_ Maru et… Yasu, je crois.

_ Je suis vexé. Vous devriez savoir depuis le temps que je réussis tout ce que j'entreprends.

Laissant ses mains glisser sur les cuisses de Yamapi pour fêter sa victoire, le ranger Yellow entendit un raclement de gorge dans son dos qui se força à reposer ses mains sur la taille nue de son amant. Apparemment, au-dessus de la ceinture c'était bon mais en-dessous, non. A retenir pour ne pas finir punis par le gardien des enfers.

_ Et le couple SM c'est pour nos prévenir de vos pratique sexuelle ou juste pour le plaisir de voir Nagase-sempai grogner ?

_ Un peu des deux.

Un grognement résonna derrière les Kanjani les forçant à se retourner.

_ Vous voulez boire quelques choses ou ?

_ C'est pas Yoko qui devait amener les provisions.

_ Il est passé avec Yasu. Ils ont déposés tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu et ont embarqué Yoshi avec eux soi-disant pour l'habillé convenablement.

_ Tu ne leur fais pas confiance ? Je suis sûre que Tacchon sera magnifique.

_ Venant d'un groupe de pervers, j'ai un peu peur de ce que vous allez faire à mon Yoshi.

C'est ce moment que choisit la sonnerie de l'appartement pour résonner à nouveau laissant le sempai se précipité vers la porte dans l'espoir de pouvoir y trouver son amant.

Malheureusement pour le Tokio, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte se fut pour trouver Akanishi Jin et Kamenashi Kazuya. Une nouvelle fois un soupir passa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ben quoi ? Je suis pas bien en zombie ?

_ Et Kamenashi est déguisé en… ?

_ En tueur de zombie. La batte s'est parce les armes à feu ça lui secoue pas assez le cerveau.

Un nouveau soupir et Tomoya invitaient ses kohais à entrer dans l'appartement.

_ Wouah ! Pi-chan tu es renversant.

_ Il est toujours pris.

_ Et toi aussi.

Le bruit de la claque qui résonna dans la pièce fit comprendre à toutes les personnes présentes que ce n'était pas la première connerie que Jin disait depuis le début de la soirée.

Le sempai déposa un bol remplit de bonbons sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers ses cadets.

_ Qui a invité Akanishi ?

_ Euh… Je crois que c'est moi.

_ Yamashita, tu baisse dans mon estime.

Et sans un mot de plus le sempai retourna se poster à côté de la porte.

_ Il va bien ?

_ Il déprime parce que Yoko et Yasu lui ont volé son chéri alors qu'il a accepté qu'on fasse ça ici pour pouvoir profiter de Tacchon le plus longtemps possible. Et du coup, il se venge sur nous.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Vous n'avez pas eu le droit au discours ''tu couches, je te castre'' ?

_ Euh… Non.

_ La chance.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Ryo essaya de faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce type de discrimination.

_ Et Nagase-sempai ? Pourquoi Bakanishi il n'a pas eu le droit aux menaces de castrages ?

_ Parce qu'il a Kamenashi pour l'en empêcher.

_ Hé ! Pourquoi se serais à moi de surveiller cet abrutit ?

_ Parce que c'est ton copain.

_ Et si je le quitte, est-ce que je pourrais passer une soirée tranquille ?

_ Non ! Parce que toutes les conneries d'Akanishi seront de ta faute même si vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

L'air fermé du visage de Tomoya fit soupirer fortement Kazuya qui attrapa le bas de ce qu'il restait du T-shirt de Jin pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

_ Si tu fais la moindre connerie qui pourrait mettre Nagase-sempai en colère, je te jure que tu vas le sentir passer.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le sourire totalement crétin et sanglant de son zombie de petit ami fit une nouvelle fois soupirer Akanishi avant que la voix de Yamashita ne se fasse entendre.

_ Attends ! Jin n'a pas eu de discours parce que Kame est là pour le surveiller mais Ryo, lui a eu le droit à un discours. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

_ Que tu n'as absolument aucune autorité.

Ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, Yamapi la referma lorsqu'il vit Kame acquiescer à la remarque de Nagase. Se laissant tomber en arrière, Tomohisa sentit les bras de Ryo se resserrer un peu plus autour de sa taille alors que personne ne contredisait son soi-disant manque d'autorité.

_ Moi, je t'aime comme ça.

_ Ça, je m'en doute.

Les mains de Yellow se firent un plaisir de glisser tout le long du torse dénudé de son amant avant qu'un nouveau grognement ne passe les lèvres de Tomoya.

_ Nishikido ! C'était pas des menaces en l'air ! Eloigne-toi de Yamashita !

Levant les mains en l'air, Ryo fit comprendre à son sempai qu'il ne ferait plus rien.

_ Si il te croit juste parce que tu lèves les mains en l'air c'est qu'il te connais mal.

_ Dès que Tacchon est là pour le distraire, le grand méchant loup ira manger du petit chaperon rouge dans la salle de bain.

_ C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre à la chose dur que se sentait sous mes fesses.

_ Tu es un magnifique dîner.

_ Et pourquoi Ryo peut draguer Yamapi si moi j'ai pas le droit de draguer Uchi ?

Se tournant vers la nouvelle voix, Nishikido continua à garder ses mains en l'air histoire d'être sûre que le Tokio ne lui fasse aucun mal.

_ Baru ! Bienvenu à la pire soirée d'halloween de votre vie.

_ Aucun de vous n'a de nouvelle de Yokoyama ou de Yasuda ?

N'entendant aucune réponse, Tomoya soupira avant de s'écraser dans un fauteuil.

_ La prochaine fois que vous voulez faire une soirée, c'est pas ici et sans moi !

_ Oh allez ! Je suis sûre que tu nous aimes un peu quand même.

Un nouveau soupir passa les lèvres du sempai avant qu'Uchi Hiroki ne se fasse remarquer.

_ Bon ben, puisque personne ne semble ne s'intéresse à moi, je vais rentrer et m'occuper des gosses qui vont sonner chez moi.

_ Tiens Uchi ! Je t'avais pas vu sans t'as robe de princesse.

_ Tu vas me faire le coup à chaque Halloween. Cette blague commence à devenir vraiment vieille, Ryo !

_ Le déguisement de sorcière ta va bien aussi.

_ Je suis un sorcier ! Pas une sorcière !

_ Désole. La robe m'a induit en erreur.

_ Nagase-sempai ? Tu peux le frapper pour moi ?

Un regard de Tomoya suffit à faire comprendre à l'ex Kanjani que le Tokio était prêt à accéder à sa requête. Mais alors qu'il allait se lever pour le faire, Subaru Shibutani s'interposa.

_ On devrait peut-être se calmer, non ? Et commencer à boire. Nagase ? Une bière, une vodka, un whisky ?

_ Passe-moi la bouteille.

Tendant la première bouteille qu'il trouva sur la table, Subaru la tendit à son sempai avant de s'éloigner de lui.

_ Effrayant. Pourquoi Yoko a kidnappé Tacchon ?

_ En fait, c'est Yasu qui voulait lui trouver un costume digne de ce nom.

_ Yasu a choisi le costume de Tacchon ? Pauvre Tacchon.

_ Tu comprends pourquoi Nagase-sempai fait un peu la gueule.

_ Un peu ? Une porte de prison serait plus accueillante.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de tous les invités avant qu'Akanishi ne prenne la parole.

_ Enfin c'est pour ça qu'il s'est déguisé en gardien des enfers, non ? Alors autant faire la fête histoire qu'il est une bonne raison de pester.

Pour montrer qu'ils approuvaient l'idée de Jin, les Kanjani se mirent en mouvement laissant Shibutani lancer la musique alors que Maruyama servait tout le monde en alcool et que Ryo relevait Tomohisa avant de faire de même pour se mettre à danser coller-serré contre lui. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ex Kat-Tun qui s'empressa de finir son verre avant de tendre la main à son amant pour lui proposer une danse.

_ Si tu refuses, je finis toute les bouteilles d'alcool présentent dans l'appartement.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Kazuya avant qu'il n'attrape la main de son aîné le sourire aux lèvres.

Laissant un rire passer ses lèvres, Subaru s'installa à la place que Nishikido avait quittée sur le canapé avant de se tourner vers ses camarades restants.

_ C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de faire l'amour à Uchi sur la piste mais un poker ça vous dis ?

_ Si ça peut m'empêcher de subir tes remarques perverse toute la soirée, je suis pour le poker.

C'est ainsi que la soirée commença réellement sans attendre les trois membres des Kanjani manquant. Nagase finit même par rejoindre ses kohai jouant au poker espérant que les plumer serrait une distraction suffisante. Mais il avait à peine eut le temps de jouer deux tours qu'il dû se relever pour attraper Ryo par les épaules et le forcer à s'assoir gentiment à côté de lui.

_ Mais j'allais rien faire ! Je voulais juste montrer où était les toilettes à Pi.

_ Bien sûr. Et moi je suis cendrillon.

Croisant les bras sur son torse Nishikido commença à se demandait quand est-ce que Yoko et Yasu allait ramener Tacchon que son sempai soit occupé à autre chose que le surveiller. C'est alors qu'il allait perdre espoir et se lancer dans la partie de poker qu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée.

Se redressant d'un bond, Tomoya se précipita jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir à la volée surprenant les deux personnes présentes derrière.

_ Il est où ?

_ Bonsoir aussi. Comment tu vas Nagase-sempai ?

_ Bien Yokoyama. Très joli costume de vampire et de… Lapin ? Yasuda ? Vraiment ?

_ Ben quoi ? Il est bien mon costume. Hein Yu ?

_ Oui oui. Très bien.

Le sourire légèrement crispé de Yokoyama Yu fit comprendre à Nagase qu'il n'était pas le seul choqué pas le choix de costume de Yasuda Shota. Mais il préféra passer au sujet qu'il l'intéressait le plus.

_ Il est où ?

_ On lui a dit de prendre l'ascenseur suivant histoire de te faire chier un peu plus longtemps.

Un grognement passa les lèvres du plus vieux qui se décala pour laisser ses cadets entrer.

_ J'espère que vous ne lui avez pas fait mettre un costume ridicule ou trop déshabillé pour lui.

_ Non. On a pas fait ça. Son costume est parfait.

C'est sur ses derniers mots que Yasu pénétra dans l'appartement pour aller saluer le reste de ses amis.

Toujours à la porte d'entrée, Tomoya sortit de l'appartement attendant le 'bip' de l'ascenseur qui le préviendrais de l'arrivée de son chéri. Quand enfin il entendit le bruit tant attendu, le Tokio fit un pas dans le couloir avant de rester bloqué devant l'apparition de son amant qui pestait contre Yoko qui avait envoyé l'ascenseur tout en haut de l'immeuble.

Devant les yeux du sempai se trouvait un ange. Littéralement. Habillé d'un pantalon de toile blanc et d'une simple chemise blanche attachée seulement par deux boutons, Tacchon releva la tête et donc son auréole brillante vers lui avant qu'un magnifique sourire se s'étende sur son visage.

_ Nase-chan !

En deux enjambés, Okura Tadayoshi se trouvait devant son amant qui n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement. Laissant une moue boudeuse s'installer sur son visage, Tacchon attrapa la main de Tomoya pour tirer dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu boudes ?

_ Tu… Wouah !

De nouveau un sourire étira les lèvres du Kanjani faisant penser au Tokio que son pantalon était bien trop serré pour faire face à son magnifique amant.

_ On rentre. Déjà qu'à cause de Yoko on est en retard.

Attrapant la main de son aîné, Okura l'attira à sa suite jusque dans l'appartement.

Le regard de Nagase passa des petites ailes blanches qui flottaient dans le dos de son amant jusqu'à son postérieur. D'ailleurs, il rêvait ou le pantalon de Yoshi était transparent ? Peut-être que c'était juste parce que le boxer qu'il portait dessous était noir mais le sempai avait l'impression de son cadet se baladait en sous-vêtement devant lui. Déglutissant difficilement, Tomoya essaya de reporter son regard sur les ailes de Tacchon plutôt que sur ses fesses.

Arrivant dans le salon, Tadayoshi salua tous ses camarades tout en récupérant un paquet de chips avant de pousser Nagase sur un fauteuil afin de pouvoir s'assoir sur ses genoux.

_ Ryo n'est pas arrivé ?

Cette simple phrase prononcée par son amant fit sortir Tomoya de sa transe. Se relevant d'un bond faisant sursauter Okura, le Tokio déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de son cadet avant de partir à la recherche de Ryo.

_ Nishikido ! T'as intérêt à ne pas avoir dérogé à ma règle.

Se tournant vers Subaru qui ricanait dans son coin, Tacchon essaya de comprendre la situation.

_ Quelle règle ?

_ Celle qui dit qu'il va castrer toute personne qui oseront coucher dans son appartement ce soir.

_ Oh !

_ Il attendait juste que Tacchon arrive pour Nagase-sempai soit trop occupé avec lui pour faire attention à lui.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Green alors que le rire de Shibutani redoublait.

_ Il avait pas pensé que si tu le voyais pas t'allait le dénoncer.

_ Nishikido ! Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

_ Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est la faute de Yamapi !

Voyant le sempai revenir dans le salon tout en poussant un Nishikido qui avait à peine eu le temps de refermer son pantalon, les Kanjani se mirent à rigoler avant que Kamenashi ne fasse une remarque pertinente.

_ Et Yamashita, il est où ?

_ Enfermé dans la salle de bain. Et tant que vous ne trouverez pas un moyen de retenir celui-là, il restera là-bas.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Tadayoshi alors que Nagase balançait Ryo sur le canapé.

_ Pauvre Yamapi.

_ Il a qu'à être moins beau aussi.

Un rire passa les lèvres de Subaru avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

_ T'avais qu'à lui trouver une tenue plus habillée aussi.

_ Impossible. C'est halloween. Donc, il fallait qu'il soit torse nu.

_ C'est une coutume d'halloween que je ne connaissais pas mais elle est intéressante.

La main d'Uchi entra en contact avec l'arrière du crâne de Shibutani qui ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

_ Yoshi est beau même avec une chemise.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers Tomoya qui n'arrivait pas à détourner le sien du corps de Tadayoshi. Personne ne parla pendant encore quelques secondes alors que le sourire d'Okura s'élargissait avant qu'un bruit sourd ne détourne l'attention de tout le monde vers la porte de la salle de bain.

_ Je peux sortir maintenant ?

_ Ca dépend. Tu penses être capable de retenir les envies de sexe de Nishikido ?

_ Si je réponds ''non'', je reste coincé dans la salle de bain ?

_ Oui. Mais si tu me mens, je vais vraiment castrer ton copain.

_ Ah. Je vais rester dans la salle de bain alors.

La main de Ryo s'éleva dans les airs attirant le regard du sempai sur lui.

_ On peut enfermer Bakanishi à la place de Yamapi ?

_ Hé ! J'ai été super sage pour une fois. Pas comme toi, pervers !

_ Alors tu vas laisser ton meilleur ami coincé dans une salle de bain pendant toute la soirée d'Halloween alors qu'il a rien fait ?

_ Ah ! J'avais pas vu ça comme ça.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce alors que Jin lançait des regards vers la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que Kamenashi ne le frappe à l'arrière du crâne.

_ J'arrive pas à savoir si tu es naïf ou totalement idiot.

_ Probablement un mélange des deux. Mais c'est surtout parce que je t'aime.

Le sourire qu'Akanishi adressa à Kazuya fit soupirer le plus jeune qui déposa un rapide baisé sur la joue de son amant.

_ Vous n'avez rien vu. Et je n'ai rien fais.

_ Te montrer sensible de temps en temps ne va tuer personne.

_ Mais si vous faite comme si rien ne s'était passé, je pourrais être capable de faire croire à Jin que ce n'est jamais arrivé.

_ Et pourquoi t'as besoin de lui faire croire ça ?

_ Parce que sinon il ne m'écoute plus et c'est moi qui finirais enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_ T'es entrain de dire que mon Pi est trop gentil avec moi ?

Acquiesçant à la remarque de Nishikido, Kamenashi lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

_ Pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi aujourd'hui ?

_ Parce que t'es le seul à avoir perdu ton chéri et à n'avoir personne pour te défendre.

_ Yamapi ! Yoko et Nagase-sempai sont méchants avec moi !

_ Et je suis enfermé dans une salle de bain par ta faute. Débrouille-toi !

Le soupir qui passa les lèvres de Ryo fit rire le reste des convives avant que Yokoyama ne fasse une remarque.

_ Dit Hina, t'as pas des menottes qui traîne qu'on attache Ryo à la table ?

_ Maintenant que tu le dit.

Se relevant, Murakami força Maruyama à suivre le mouvement à cause de la chaine qui allait du poignet de Nasu au cou d'Orange avant de détacher une paire de menotte de sa ceinture.

_ Vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça ?

_ Si tu refuses, se sera de ta faute si Pi-chan passe la soirée dans la salle de bain.

_ Ok. Ok. Attaches-moi. Mais la main gauche que je puisse quand même boire sans en reverser partout.

_ Tu reverse, tu nettoie. Et je me fiche que tu ne puisses pas le faire parce que t'es attaché à la table.

Le silence qui suivit l'énonciation de la nouvelle règle de Tomoya dura quelques secondes avant que Yasu ne fasse une remarque.

_ Mais on t'a ramené Tacchon maintenant, pourquoi t'es toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

Haussant les épaules en réponse à la question de Blue, Nagase finit par se redresser avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

_ Le pervers est attaché ?

_ C'est fait.

La porte s'ouvrit surprenant Yamashita qui passa juste sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Je peux sortir ?

_ Oui. Et remercie les costumes bizarres des deux sadomasochistes pour ça.

Le regard interrogateur de Tomohisa se tourna vers Ryo qui leva la main gauche pour faire teinter les menottes qu'il avait au poignet faisant sourire son amant.

_ Pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant que je finisse enfermé ?

_ Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'y penser avant.

Yamapi soupira avant de se réinstaller dans le groupe mais à bonne distance de Nishikido. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les conversations reprennent.

Nagase attira Okura jusqu'à lui, l'enfermant entre ses bras avant d'embrasser son cou.

_ Tu es vraiment magnifique.

_ T'es content que Yasu m'est kidnappé alors ?

_ Non. Vous auriez pu vous changer dans la chambre.

_ On aurait pu.

S'installant de façon à faire face à son aîné sans quitter ses bras, Tadayoshi déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Tomoya.

_ Mais c'est plus drôle comme ça.

_ Tu l'as suivit exprès pour m'embêter ?

_ Probablement.

L'immense sourire de son Yoshi le fit soupirer avant qu'un sourire n'étire à son tour ses lèvres.

Posant ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet, le Tokio utilisa sa force pour soulever Okura avant de le caller sur son épaule pour l'emmener en direction de la chambre afin d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Balançant Tacchon sur le lit, Tomoya retourna à l'entrée de la pièce pour fermer la porte mais la voix de Nishikido l'en empêcha.

_ Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de coucher ?

_ VOUS n'avez pas le droit. Mais moi, je suis chez moi.

Adressant un sourire moqueur au Kanjani, le Tokio referma enfin la porte de sa chambre laissant ses invités sans hôtes.

Le silence dura quelques secondes dans le salon avant que Ryo ne le brise.

_ Pour le bien de mes envies pervers, Halloween se sera chez moi la prochaine fois.

Fin

Presque 4000 mots. J'espère que c'est suffisant pour vous parce que j'ai eu du mal. Les descriptions c'est vraiment pas mon truc alors je suis désolé si quelques costumes ne sont pas détaillé. Et j'avais pas d'idée pour le costume de Subaru alors vous pouvez choisir comment il est habillé.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
